The present invention relates in general to food preparation equipment. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to an accessory for a commonly-used commercial kitchen mixer.
Most commercial kitchens have an electric food service mixer. Commercial mixers do a lot of mixing chores and tasks. Most of these mixing machines are the type referred to as “Hub Type,” such as a Hobart brand, type A200 mixer. This type of mixer has many variations but is characterized by a hub section in the upper top section of the mixer. The front part of this hub section has a round opening which can vary in size (diameter), depending on the capacity of the mixer.
The primary purpose of the hub section opening is to receive shaft type attachments, such as a slicer attachment, to be supported and powered by the mixer. Once inserted, the shaft type attachments are secured by a thumb screw which comes with the mixer. The mixers come in different sizes and capacities. The attachments have drive shafts that engage rotary machinery inside the mixer hub, to provide rotary power to the attachment to drive, for example, the slicer blade in the attachment.
One of the primary functions of these commercial food service mixers is the making of sauces and dressings. Many of these sauces and dressings are made from scratch with individual ingredients. Some of these ingredients have different absorption qualities and will not blend well if the ingredients are poured in all together at the same time and rate into the mixing bowl. Thus, some of these ingredients have to be slowly dripped into the mixing bowl in order to achieve a consistent uniform desired blend while the ingredients are being stirred in the mixing bowl. This procedure currently requires an individual cook to stand over the mixing bowl, with the mixer in operation, and slowly drip the necessary ingredients manually over a period of time in order to achieve a quality end product. One recipe might require the individual to stand at the mixer and slowly drip in an ingredient for as long as 20 minutes per batch. This is an inefficient use of skilled cooking labor. Hence, there is a need for a “Control Drip Mixer Attachment.”